I Miss You
by sleepinggoldenslumbers
Summary: Kristen misses a certain British man while promoting Eclipse in Sweden. Robsten fluff. Robert/Kristen


**Title: ** I Miss Him

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. The actions of the characters depicted in this story are a complete work of fiction.

**Authors Note: **This story was inspired by Kristen's response to the question "Do You Miss Rob?" during the Eclipse Sweden press conference, supposedly Kristen whispers to Taylor, I miss him. The link to the interview is on my profile!

I stared out the window as we drove aimlessly through the calming streets of Sweden. Taylor and I had just finished up with our press conference for Eclipse, and were going back to our hotel. I leaned my head against the window, feeling somewhat empty.

"Kris, You okay?"Taylor asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, giving him a weak smile.

He gave me a pat on the shoulder, and flashed me one of his wide, radiant smiles. We sat in the silence for a little longer, before the driver had announced that we had reached our hotel. I thanked Taylor as he helped me step out of the car. We quietly snuck into the hotel through one of the many exits, and made our way into an elevator. I pressed the button for floor 5, and we waited for the elevator to go. As we were let off the elevator, Taylor walked me to my hotel room.

"Night Tay, Thanks for everything today."I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem Kris, you know I couldn't have done this with anyone else, but you" He said smiling.

I said goodnight, and shut the door behind me as I entered my hotel room. I sighed, I needed to get out of my dress. I stripped out of my dress, and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, and Rob's grey t-shirt I had taken before leaving. I felt pathetic, as tears welled up in my eyes, but I honestly couldn't help it. Rob has been such a big part of my life, that I could never imagine my life without him. He was my perfect Edward.

I walked into the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. My mascara was now running from the tears that I was shedding. I quickly, wiped away the mascara, and other makeup that had been applied to me today. I got into bed with my phone clasped in my hand, I glanced at my clock, it was 8 at night in Sweden, which meant it was 11 in the morning in L.A. I pressed the phone number into my phone, and sucked in a breath as it rang. It rang, and rang, but no one picked up.

I felt more tears pool up, and I quivered and wiped the tears away. I knew he had to work, but I needed to hear his voice, to make sure everything was okay. On the outside, I seemed strong, but inside, I'm not. I'm not strong enough, Rob makes me strong. This wasn't just another fling like the magazines, said they were. He was the one man, I want to spend my whole life with.

I shut my eyes, and let my tears overflow, as I hid under my covers. I have been so physically exhausted from promoting Eclipse, and doing press, I have also been so emotionally exhausted, being away from Rob while he works. I jumped in surprise, as my phone rang and vibrated in my hand.

"Hello?" I said anxiously.

"Hey love."I heard the familiar man, I have come to love, say on the other line.

"Rob..." I choked out, trying not to cry, and not make him worry.

"Love, what's wrong? Shh...What happened?" Rob asked, I could hear the frantic worrying in his voice.

"I just...miss you" I said pathetically.

I lay down, and rested my head on my pillow, and laid the phone in the spot next to me, and turned the speakerphone on, making me feel like I was home, with him lying next to me.

"Oh Kris, I love you sweetheart, okay?" He said, emotions overpowering him.

"I know, I love you too, Rob. It's just, I wish you were here..." I said dejectedly

" Yeah, I miss seeing your pretty face, love" He said chuckling.

"I miss your hair" I said giggling, wiping away the remainder of tears.

"Mm, Really? Well, I miss your hands in mine" He said playfully.

" Hm, I miss your smile" I said, smiling to myself.

"How's work?" I asked

" Crazy, I had to train with the elephants today. It was amazing, Kris." He said excitedly.

" I'm glad you're having fun, Rob. I'm so proud of you." I said, my voice full of love, and devotion.

" I'm just as proud of you love. You astound me" He said, as I blushed.

"Kris, I have to go back to work. I love you sweet girl." He said sadly.

"I love you more flippy. Bye sweetheart, have fun!" I said, trying to remain cheerful.

"I love you" He said, and with that he hung up.

I shut the phone off, and put it on the table, and smiled to myself, as I thought about the man that would be waiting for me when I got home.


End file.
